


The Miracle of Second Chances

by AntiSocialSlytherin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is being Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Friendship, M/M, Watching the musical, but in a modern world, sprinkle of politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialSlytherin/pseuds/AntiSocialSlytherin
Summary: Reincarnation is a known, but rare phenomenon.So what happens when a bunch of the Founding Fathers are reincarnated?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Miracle of Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm passionately smashing every expectation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740318) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



"Seriously, I miss university," Alexander stretched out his arms and collapsed back on to the sofa. "That was a simpler time James. Remember when we met?" he fondly reminisced. "I think it was for a math class in freshman year. The teacher had made us partners, and we met up at that cafe. I couldn't help but feel that I recognized you."

James chuckled and said "I knew as soon as you started talking. You had been going on about the book I was reading and how it was about American History. And I just deadpanned 'yes Hamilton, I was there, so it would be appreciated if you could shut up and focus'. And then somehow, your only thought was to go 'MADISON'! Such an eloquent response."

Alexander glared at him, but no one was fooled, courtesy of the huge grin on his face.

* * *

After that unexpected meeting, James and Alex stuck together. While they hadn't been on the best terms in their previous lives, James was the only person Alexander had met who remembered his previous life and vice versa. To both of them, that was enough. They took their differences and turned them into strengths, becoming an unstoppable team.

That was the exact reason Alexander chose James to be his running mate. Of course, he thought Alex was insane. The odds were so stacked against them, Alexander was an immigrant, Latinx, and openly bisexual running as an independent party. Of course, there was also the fact that both James and Alex had quite literally helped to build the U.S, but still, running as an independent was almost guaranteed to fail.  
Then there was the matter of him being an immigrant from the Caribbean. While there was a law allowing non-natural born citizens to run, it had only been in the effect for the past seven years, and no immigrant had dared to run in the previous election. It was just fitting that Alexander, the very creator of that law, would be the first one bold enough to.

* * *

Some things never change. Alexander was born in Nevis. A deadly hurricane struck again, this time when he was 10. He wrote an essay again, about the horrors he had witnessed and how his father had been killed. The island helped raise money to get Alex and his mother to America, and they lived a moderate, but happy life. When he was 12, tragedy struck again, and his mother was killed in a car accident. It was the result of a careless driver, he was told.

This accident motivated Alex, and he graduated high school at the age of 16. He applied to pre-law at Columbia and managed to persuade the school board to allow him to cram two years worth of studies into only one. James laughed his ass off when he found that Alex was majoring in law, as he had the advantage of knowing much of the American Law before he could talk.

But there were many changes. For one, his father was present in his early life. After the death of his mother, he was placed into foster care and ended up with the Willows family. As soon as Alex saw them, he knew he had met the Washingtons again. While he had denied the familial relationship back then, he fully accepted it this time around, and the Willows/Washingtons became his second family.

* * *

He also met Thomas Jenkins. From the moment they met, Alex knew that he was Thomas Jefferson. While he looked immensely different, with his dark skin, dark brown eyes, and fluffy, black hair that surrounded his head like a cloud, there was something distinctly Jefferson about him.

Of course, the magenta sweater he insisted on wearing was also a huge hint. He was coincidentally also a law major, forcing Alex and Thomas to share many classes. And again, some things never change. Their arguments were fierce and passionate, and tensions were always high. One day in his sophomore year, their argument lasted long after class and Thomas ended up following Alex to his dorm.

It lasted 30 minutes, officially making it the longest argument Thomas had been apart of without either backing down or getting overwhelmed. He had gotten so fed up with the arguing that he pulled Alex close and kissed him-effectively silencing him.

Alexander pulled back and stared at him in shock and Thomas began to freak out. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He found his apologies silence as Alex kissed him. They broke apart smiling like fools and Alex said "Do you want to get coffee sometime?" Thomas broke down laughing and they walked to the library. He did end up taking Alex up on that offer in the end.

* * *

They went on that date, and then another, and another. Alex finally decided to man up and introduce Thomas to James, who remained suspiciously quiet throughout the whole affair. It was only when Thomas left that James turned and fixed him with a glare. "Hamilton, what are you doing? You know that's Thomas. Remember, your enemy. How can you be dating when it's obvious he doesn't remember? You're most likely going to get your heart broken when he remembers."

Alexander raised his hands in defense. "James, it's different this time around. I'm truly in love with Thomas. And there's a huge factor that he'll never even remember."

* * *

It turns out that Thomas would remember.  
They were cuddling on the couch in Alex's dorm when Thomas bent over and gripped his head, seemingly blocking out some horrible pain. Alex was freaking out. "Thomas, Thomas. Are you okay? No wait, you're not. What should I do?"

He was cut off by Thomas raising his head and softly taking his hands. "I remember...Hamilton." Alex flinched and said, "I get if you...don't want to continue seeing me." Thomas' eyes widened and he frantically shouted "No, no! I very much want to continue this. I love you, who cares what happened in our past lives." They both grinned and they spent the rest of the day cuddled up together, only moving to Alex's bed a couple of hours later.

Thomas woke up and found Alex in the kitchen making coffee, as usual. James was Alex's roommate, but he had disappeared to who knows where. His mind flashed back to yesterday, and vivid images filled his mind, memories of a time long past. It was ironic that he was a person of color now, a person Thomas Jefferson held in utmost contempt.

His breathing sped up and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe. He was barely aware of himself shaking, and only relaxed once a pair of familiar, warm arms wrapped around him. "Shh, Thomas it's okay. I'm here for you." Thomas had calmed down quite a bit, but he was still shuddering. Alex knew that his voice was comforting to Thomas, so he started talking about the most random things.

Thomas's breath evened out and Alex said "Do you want to talk about it now?" Thomas inhaled and said "I was such a shitty person. I was a slaver, a racist, a rapist, and a myriad of other things, horrible things." His voice cracked, and was he crying again? Alex bear-hugged him. "Listen to me Thomas, that was another life. Yes, Thomas Jefferson was a shitty person, but so was Alexander Hamilton. Reincarnation is a second chance, a chance to be better than you were."

Thomas shuddered, "But then why give me the memories at all? They only cause me pain." Alex ran his fingers through Thomas's curls and soothed him. "It's a chance to learn from your mistakes and never make them again."

Thomas laughed hollowly and said "I'm a gay, black person now. Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem." He buried his head into Alex's shoulder and let the rhythm of Alex's fingers combing through his hair lull him to sleep.

* * *

They met up with James at a cafe, who took one look at their intertwined hands and said "Thomas, it's good to have you back." Thomas smiled "Jemmy," He wrapped his hand around Alex's shoulders and said, "I'm staying, so you'll have to put up with me yet again, my old friend."

James groaned. "It was hard enough back then with all your arguing, but now I have to deal with your relationship on top of the arguing? God have mercy on us all."  
Alex smirked. "Admit it, you love us."

* * *

"Let's go see Hamilton," Alex said out of nowhere.

James rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with legalizing LGBTQ+ marriage, Alexander." They had been working non-stop to pass the legislation that would finally allow same-sex marriages to be legal.

Alex sighed. "What reason do I need to go see a musical about my life?"

James huffed and said "One, it's hard enough to get tickets to any Miranda musicals, especially Hamilton. And two, what about the chaos created by the Secret Service?"

Alex smirked. "And that my dear Jemmy, is where you are wrong. I am quite literally the fucking president. And," he wagged his finger at James, "do you really think this is the first time I've avoided the Secret Service? Plus, Thomas already agreed so..."

James dragged his hand through his hair and let his head fall on to the table. "You what? Fine." He could only smile as he heard Alex rush out of the Oval Office to go tell Thomas.

* * *

The three of them snuck into the theatre clad in jeans and sweatshirts, complete with baseball hats that cast shadows across their faces. They had seats on a secluded balcony, away from the rest of the theatre. It was beyond James how he had gotten them such good seats, but he was just not going to question that.

The show began, enthralling them from the very start. James swore that he saw Alex wipe away a tear when the actor for John Laurens appeared, but he didn't say anything. Then suddenly, as soon as the Schuyler Sisters appeared, Alex looked about ready to jump out of his chair. He frantically tugged on James' sleeve and whispered "That's Betsey."

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, she just introduced herself, dumbass."

Alexander quickly explained. "No, that's the original Eliza." Both Thomas' and James' eyes widened, and Thomas sucked in a breath. "Like your wife?"

Alex quickly wrapped his arm around Thomas. "I swear to you, I may have loved her before, but you're my one true love in this life. Remember? Second chances."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please leave some feedback on this story. This was inspired by Sanna_Black_Slytherin's series called white house 'verse.


End file.
